


The Witch and the Wolf

by Drumchik



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freelin, please do not post to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumchik/pseuds/Drumchik
Summary: Snippets of Freelin. Each chapter is rated differently.
Relationships: Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson
Kudos: 32





	The Witch and the Wolf

Hope watches her family in amusement. Her father, her mother, Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Elijah were bracing themselves as the house shook, all giving her panicked looks.

“It’s not me,” she reassured them.

“Then what the bloody hell is it?” Rebekah hissed.

“Aunt Freya,” Hope said calmly, sipping her juice. She looked at the confused looks on her family’s faces. “Aunt Keelin got back from Lebanon a couple of hours ago.”

Elijah smirked, relaxing into sipping his own tea. Hayley and Rebekah chuckled and Klaus looked positively horrified.

“It’s okay,” Hope said. “Aunt Freya’s soundproofing spells are the best.” A lamp fell off a nearby table and smashed into pieces. “She’s still looking for a good earthquake proofing one.”


End file.
